Vivienne Onis
|Base ID = }} Vivienne Onis is a Breton living in Solitude with her aunt, Angeline Morrard. She can be found at the Winking Skeever, or helping her aunt manage Angeline's Aromatics. She is the childhood crush of Sorex Vinius.Dialogue with Sorex Vinius If the Dragonborn marries Sorex, Vivienne will be a guest at the wedding. Dialogue Roggvir's execution "You were there for Roggvir's execution..." :Nasty bit of business, Roggvir's execution. "Perhaps, but necessary. My cousin, Fura, is somewhere out there in Skyrim right now, fighting Ulfric Stormcloak and his damned insurrectionists. She wouldn't have to be there at all, if it weren't for Roggvir. And my Aunt wouldn't have to worry about her daughter." :: "Perhaps, but necessary. As you know my cousin, Fura, died out there fighting for us. She wouldn't have had to, if it weren't for Roggvir." :Why were they executing him? "You really don't know? He let Ulfric Stormcloak escape Solitude. Ulfric rides in, murders the High King and Roggvir lets him ride right back out."' ::' ' ''"You really don't know? He opened the gate for Ulfric Stormcloak. Ulfric rides in, defeats the High King and Roggvir was the one that let him ride right back out. And now the Stormcloaks have claimed the entire city. I guess we have Roggvir to thank for that as well." :How do you take your mind off something like that? "Most people head over to the Winking Skeever. If you're not interested in music or drink, you can at least talk to Corpulus. He can fill you in on any of the latest gossip." Bound Until Death "I love weddings, don't you?" :Having a good time? "Oh my, yes. I absolutely love weddings. I have't found my special someone yet, but there's still hope. Vittoria is, well, getting up in years...." Conversations Roggvir's execution Svari: "They can't hurt uncle Roggvir. Tell them he didn't do it." Aldis: "Positions." Addvar: "Svari, you need to go home. Go home and stay there until your mother comes." Aldis: "Lock the city gate." Vivienne: "You should tell her that her uncle is scum that betrayed his High King. Best she know now, Addvar." Addvar: "You're all heart, Vivienne." Aldis: "Roggvir. You helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape this city after he murdered High King Torygg. By opening that gate for Ulfric you betrayed the people of Solitude." Beirand: "Traitor!" Sorex: "He doesn't deserve to speak!" Roggvir: "There was no murder! Ulfric challenged Torygg. He beat the High King in fair combat." Taarie: "Liar!" Roggvir: "Such as our way! Such as the ancient custom of Skyrim, and all Nords!" Jala: "Booooo." Sorex: "Booooo." Vivienne: "Cut 'em down!" Taarie: "Booooo." Aldis: "Guard. Prepare the prisoner." Roggvir: "I don't need your help." Aldis: "Very well, Roggvir. Bow your head." Roggvir: "On this day... I go to Sovngarde." Mandrake root Angeline: "Vivienne, could you check out supplies of mandrake root?" Vivienne: "Which one is that again?" Angeline: "It's the root that looks like an ugly little man." Vivienne: "In that case, I'm pretty sure it tried to buy me a drink last night." State of the festival Lisette: "It's too bad the Burning of King Olaf was called off this year. I think some of the younger bards would really have gotten a kick out of it." or "I think our flutist here has gotten better since the Burning of King Olaf." Vivienne: "Well, you can understand Elisif not wanting it. It is a shame though." or "I'm so glad we got to have it. I thought for sure Elisif would never consent." Training days Vivienne: "Do you miss your days training at the College?" Lisette: "Absolutely not. I prefer to be near enough to come visit but free to come and go as I please." Harsh judges Vivienne: "I could listen to him/her play all day." Lisette: "He's/She's okay. A little breathy and a little harsh on the notes." Vivienne: "Speaking of harsh, you Bards don't cut each other any slack, do you?" Lisette: "Not in our nature." Quotes *''"I'm a little busy at the moment. I've got all sorts of errands to run."'' *''"I understand, you're an important person. I'll catch up with you later."'' *''"People to see and places to go, huh? Later, then."'' *''"If you're looking for potions, I think I can be of service."'' *''"You look like an adventurous type. I bet we're kindred spirits, you and I."'' *''"If you're looking for potions you should talk to my aunt, Angeline Morrard."'' *''"Good riddance to bad rubbish I say."'' -After Roggvir's execution *''"I still can't believe he knew what he was doing when he opened that gate..."'' *''"Vittoria did pretty well for herself, marrying that Asgeir. Not a bad looking fellow at all."'' -During Bound Until Death *''"I love weddings, don't you?"'' -During Bound Until Death *''"I just can't wait to be a bride someday. Someday..."'' -During Bound Until Death *''"By the gods, the blood! The blood!"'' -If Vittoria Vici dies during Bound Until Death Trivia *She mentions her cousin is around Skyrim, as a soldier for the Empire. She does not know, however, that her cousin has died during this time. However, if the Dragonborn has completed No News is Good News, Vivienne will mention that she has died. *If the Dragonborn steals from Angeline's Aromatics and is caught by Vivienne, she may send hired thugs. *Sometimes if Angeline Morrard asks Vivienne for Mandrake Root, Vivienne will ask what it looks like. Angeline tells her it looks like an ugly little man, Vivienne will reply with: "Oh well in that case I think he tried to buy me a drink last night." *At around 3:30–3:35 am, Vivienne Onis and Sorex Vinius will meet halfway up the stairwell of the Solitude Windmill (south gate) and share dialogue with each other and Sorex giving her mead "on the house". Since Sorex has feelings for Vivienne the dialogue contains him saying "This ones on the house" and Vivienne replying "Oh, why thank you." Appearances * de:Vivienne Onis es:Vivienne Onis fr:Vivienne Onis pl:Vivienne Onis ru:Вивьен Онис Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Alchemists